Secret Black Vow
by AkaneMiyuki
Summary: Seorang malaikat yang sedang patah hati jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis baik hati, memiliki senyum yang ramah, berambut ombak lavender dan memiliki manik sapphire yang indah, menentang hukum alam karena ingin saling memiliki. EdelxRufus fanfiction! Enjoy (slight Elesis x Edel :v don't blame me because of these pairings :v)


**=Secret Black Vow=**

**Malaikat jatuh yang tidak bersayap**

**Menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke perjanjian iblis**

**Di masa lalu mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain **

**Dia mengakhirinya dengan tangannya sendiri**

"_**sayangku, yang terbujur kaku.**_

_**Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untukmu, aku bersumpah pada hari itu.**_

_**Dosaku melawan Tuhan…**_

_**Seluruh perbuatan pengkhianatanku harus dibayar dengan kematian.**_

_**Jadi aku akan mati untukmu.**_

_**Aku percaya, itu adalah takdirku."**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Grand Chase © Korean online Games**

**Secret Black Vow (song) © VOCALOID (Rin/Len)**

**Secret Black Vow (Fiction) © AkaneMiyuki**

**Rated:**

**T (Teen)**

**Warning(s):**

**Typo, nggak jelas, alur Rush (terburu buru), Out Of Topic, Out Of Character, AU, predictable, dll…**

**Pairing:**

**Angel!Rufus , Human!Edel**

**Characters:**

**-Angel!Rufus**

**-Human!Edel**

**-Angel!Elesis**

**-Angel!Ronan**

**-Human!Azin**

**Genre:**

**Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship.**

**Languange:**

**Indonesian,English.**

**Summary:**

**Seorang malaikat yang sedang patah hati jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis baik hati, memiliki senyum yang ramah, berambut ombak **_**lavender **_**dan memiliki manik **_**sapphire **_**yang indah, menentang hukum alam karena ingin saling memiliki.**

**Note:**

**Bold: **untuk penulisan nama tempat

_Italic: _bahasa asing, nama warna, batin membatin, dsb…

Underline: penekanan kata kata penting

_**BOLD ITALIC: **_penulisan lagu dan flashback

**ENJOY!**

"Pergi, kumohon pergi, Elesis…" seorang malaikat yang memiliki dominasi warna_ Indigo_ tersenyum pahit kearah seorang malaikat lagi yang mendominasi warna_ Scarlet_.

"Ronan, kenapa…?" Tanya sang malaikat, bernama Elesis.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita—" Ronan menggenggam tangan Elesis.

"—Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf…" Elesis melepaskan gengaman tangan Ronan lalu terjun ke bumi, Ronan yang terlihat sedih berniat mengejarnya namun seseorang menahannya.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya seorang malaikat lagi, mendominasi warna _Azure._

"Aku—hanya ingin menguji kesetiaannya padaku… tapi malah menjadi seperti ini…" ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan.

"Semua sudah berlalu Ronan, sebaiknya kau melupakannya." Ucap malaikat itu.

"benar Lass…" Ronan kembali ke surga bersama Lass dan membiarkan Elesis yang terjun ke dunia manusia.

'_Aku akan mencarimu, Elesis… maafkan aku, sikapku terlalu berlebihan…_' batin Ronan.

Sementara itu di tempat yang bernama bumi, Elesis tersungkur di dalam sebuah kota tanpa satupun manusia menyadari kehadirannya, hingga seorang gadis bersurai _Lavender _berhenti di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, Elesis yang terkesiap mendongak kearah gadis itu.

"Kamu nggak apa apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Elesis menjadi sedikit berdebar, mata mereka saling bertatapan, _Sapphire _dengan _Scarlet _sehingga dia melupakan kenyataan kalau dia adalah seorang malaikat untuk sementara, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menyambut telapak tangan hangat gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, aku baik baik saja… kamu dapat melihatku?" Tanya Elesis, gadis itu tersenyum lagi lalu menyentuh pundak Elesis.

"Iya, ah… namaku Edel Frost, namamu?" Tanya gadis—Edel masih dengan senyuman manisnya, Elesis memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah lalu menjawab pertanyaan Edel.

"Namaku Elesis…" Edel mengajak Elesis untuk ikut dengannya, tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, Edel menggandeng Elesis sampai ke sebuah _mansion_ mewah miliknya.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini bila kau mau" tawar Edel pada Elesis, Elesis hanya mengangguk mengerti.

_**Malaikat jatuh yang tidak bersayap**_

_**Menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke perjanjian iblis**_

_**Di masa lalu mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain **_

_**Dia mengakhirinya dengan tangannya sendiri**_

_**Malaikat malang yang patah hati**_

_**Bertualang di sebuah kota**_

_**Dan datanglah seorang gadis**_

_**Dengan mata yang indah**_

_**Di saat pertama mata mereka bertemu**_

_**Malaikat malang itu jatuh hati padanya**_

_**Seiring perasaan terlarang itu mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya**_

_**Dia membuka kotak terlarang.**_

_**Apa yang dia harapkan adalah buah terlarang**_

_**Tersembunyi dibalik sebuah senyuman**_

_**Untuk membuat cinta terlarang antara manusia dan malaikat terjadi**_

_**Yang harus dia lakukan adalah menghancurkan segalanya.**_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Elesis memperhatikan Edel yang mengurus orang orang yang melarat sehari harinya, Elesis menyukai kebaikan Edel, dan Elesis tidak tahu kalau Edel akan segera menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Azin Tyrin.

"Kamu senang membantu orang ya" puji Elesis pada Edel, saat mereka sedang jalan berdua di dalam kota.

"Ah, itu memang pekerjaanku kok…" jawab Edel sambil tersipu malu.

"Terimakasih…" Elesis menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Edel, Elesis menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

"Untuk menolongku pada saat itu, kalau tidak ada kau, entah aku menjadi seperti apa sekarang, aku bersyukur sudah bertemu denganmu." Ucap Elesis sambil tersipu, Edel pun ikut tersipu.

"Sa-sama sama, Elesis…" mereka saling menundukkan kepala mereka hingga sampailah mereka di hadapan sebuah toko baju pengantin.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti disini?" Tanya Elesis keheranan, mungkinkah Edel ingin membelikan baju untuk anak anak terlantar itu tidak mungkin, mereka kan belum bias menikah, tapi—kenapa?

"Ah… sebentar lagi aku akan segera menikah, tunanganku itu menyuruhku untuk datang kemari, memilih baju untuk pernikahan kami nantinya…" ucap Edel jujur, Elesis cukup terkejut, karena sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Edel sudah memiliki calon suami.

"Se-selamat…" ucap Elesis ragu ragu, dalam hati, dia sangatlah bersedih.

"Terimakasih…" balas Edel dengan senyuman manisnya, dan tanpa sadar, Elesis telah mencuri—_first kiss_ Edel.

"Elesis! A-apa yang—" Edel menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, Elesis tersenyum pahit dan—air mata. Air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya terlihat jelas oleh manik _Sapphire _itu, dan disaat yang bersamaan, Edel merasakan seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Setelah itu, Elesis menghilang, meninggalkan sehelai sayap putih di tanah, Edel menengok kearah kiri dan kanan, mencari Elesis, namun Elesis sepertinya sudah pergi, Edel memasang tampang sedih.

Bukan kembali ke surga, melainkan bersembunyi dibalik tembok dekat toko baju itu, dan menangis dalam diam.

_**Aku akan mengabaikan hati suciku**_

_**Jika aku diperbolehkan untuk hidup dan mencintaimu,**_

_**Aku takkan ragu untuk memotong sayapku ini**_

_**Biarkan aku menyerahkan diriku ke sang iblis.**_

Hari pernikahan Edel pun tiba, dia memandang cincin tunangannya dengan mata sendu, lalu dia keluar dari dalam gereja untuk mencari angin, dan dari dalam hutan, datanglah seorang laki laki yang tersenyum dengan mata sendu, Edel terkejut, mata itu mirip sekali dengan mata milik Elesis, Edel merasakan ada gejolak kecil yang tumbuh dihatinya, lelaki itu mendekatinya.

"Hai," sapanya pada gadis itu.

"H-hai…" balas Edel dengan ramah.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya lelaki itu, Edel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian bertanya.

"Siapa kamu?" lelaki itu menepuk kecil jidatnya lalu tertawa kecil, tawa yang terdengar mesra di telinga Edel.

"Maafkan kelancanganklu, bicara sebelum memperknalkan diriku… namaku Rufus Wilde… siapa namamu?" setelah memperkenalkan diri, Rufus kembali menanyakan nama Edel.

"E-edel… Edel Frost, itu namaku" jawab Edel dengan sopannya, membungkuk kecil.

"Nama yang indah, seperti pemiliknya…" goda Rufus pada Edel, yang membuat Edel merasakan debaran pada dadanya.

"Ikut denganku, yuk?" ajak Rufus pada Edel, Edel pun mengangguk, tidak memperdulikah hari pernikahannya, dia pergi bersama Rufus, meninggalkan gereja tempat dimana dia seharusnya mengucap janji suci terhadap Tuhan.

Selama berhari hari, Edel tetap bersama Rufus, tinggal bersama, berbagi kisah, dan tertawa bersama, belum pernah Edel merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini, Edel ingin selamanya seperti ini, hingga suatu hari, Rufus melamar Edel.

"Edel," Edel menengok dan menunjukkkan senyuman manisnya kepada lelaki yang memanggilnya, Rufus.

"Ada apa, Rufus?" Tanya Edel pada Rufus yang kini tersenyum kecil padanya, masih dengan tatapan mata sendu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Rufus _to the point_, Edel menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca kaca, semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya yang _chubby _nan menggoda, matanya pun mengeluarkan cairan bening disudutnya, Air mata, bukan kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan.

"Iya!" dengan jawaban mantap pun Edel memeluk Rufus, Rufus membalas pelukan Edel dengan mesranya lalu tersenyum.

_**Pengantin hitam yang tercemar itu**_

_**Ditempat dimana dia seharusnya mengucap janji suci **_

_**Lalu dia melihat seorang lelaki misterius**_

_**Tersenyum dengan mata yang sendu**_

_**Ketika mata mereka bertemu**_

_**Gadis menyedihkan itu jatuh cinta padanya**_

_**Seiring perasaan terlarang yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya**_

_**Dia mengkhianati segalanya.**_

_**Apa yang ada ditangan mereka adalah **_

_**Buah kenafsuan yang sudah mereka kehendaki**_

_**Bersatu dengan hiruk pikuk kekacauan**_

_**Bahkan kesucian mereka sudah hancur sebagai dosa mereka**_

_**Potongan potongan masa lalu yang menghubungkan kita**_

_**Setelah menyingkirkan semuanya**_

_**Seolah olah berkabung akan dosa kita**_

_**Biarkan aku masuk dan tenggelam dalam dirimu.**_

Hari itu, Rufus sedang pergi ke ladang bunga, meninggalkan Edel yang sedang tertidur disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, membuat hatinya terasa sejuk, Rufus tidak berencana membangunkan Edel, dia memang sengaja ingin membawa karangan bunga bunga mawar yang indah dari ladang bunga itu, hanya untuk Edel, tunangannya.

'_Bunga ini pasti cocok sekali untuknya…'_ batin Rufus lalu tersenyum kecil.

Sementara itu di kediaman mereka, Edel sudah terbangun, dia duduk di ranjang dan mencari cari Rufus yang tidak ada disampingnya.

'_mungkin dia sedang pergi sebentar…'_ batin Edel lalu tersenyum.

Edel menatap cincin pertunangan mereka dengan senyum bahagia, mengelusnya dengan jempol kecilnya lalu semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Sorang malaikat muncul dari belakang Edel, jarak mereka cukup jauh sehingga Edel tidak menyadari kehadirannya, malaikat yang mendominasi warna_ Indigo_, muncul dengan _aura_ kemarahan yang semakin menjadi jadi, mengarahkan _pistol judgment_ kepunggung Edel, yang sudah bersiap menembaknya.

_DOR!_

Ketika suara _pistol judgment_ terdengar, Edel langsung menatap kearah belakang sambil membelalakkan matanya, peluru dari _pistol _ itu menembus dari dadanya hingga jantungnya.

_BRAK!_

Edel tersungkur di lantai, malaikat _Indigo_ itu tersenyum muram, menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Maaf Elesis… kau jadi harus menyerahkan nyawamu, hanya untuk gadis berdosa ini…" kemudian malaikat itu menghilang.

Rufus pun kembali ke kediaman mereka berdua, dia membuka pintu dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Edel yang sudah terbaring di lantai, tidak bernyawa, darah segar masih mengalir dari dadanya, menembus ke baju hitam indahnya itu, Rufus langsung menghampiri Edel, meninggalkan karangan bunga indah yang telah dia karang.

"EDEL!" teriaknya, Rufus segera berlutut di hadapan Edel.

"Edel, tidak… TIDAK!" Rufus memangku kepala Edel yang tidak bergeming, memeluk Edel sekuat kuatnya, menangisinya, menyesali perbuatannya.

"Edel… kau belum boleh mati… kumohon, jangan mati… Edel…" Rufus menangisi jasad Edel, air mata yang mengalir, tersimpan penyesalan di setiap tetesnya, maka Rufus bertekad pada hari itu, memberikan nyawanya untuk Edel.

"Edel, hiduplah." Rufus mengecup pelan bibir ranum Edel, setelah itu melepasnya, perlahan lahan Edel membuka matanya, sayup sayup terdengar suara Rufus yang memanggil Edel, Edel dapat mendengarnya, dan dapatr melihat Rufus—bukan, Elesis? Ah, Edel mulai mengerti sekarang, selama ini, Rufus yang dia kenal dan dia cintai adalah Elesis, Elesis yang selalu mencintainya, yang menjelma menjadi Rufus, yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kepada sang iblis.

"Rufus…" ketika Edel hendak memegang pipi Rufus, Rufus menghilang, tubuhnya menjadi satu helai sayap hitam, hitam kelam, seperti warna dosa mereka, dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, Edel mengambil sehelai sayap itu, memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian suara tangis yang memilukan terdengar.

"TIDAAK!" Edel menangisi kepergian Rufus, tangisan yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, menjadi penyesalan pada hari itu, kehilangan nyawa orang yang sudah sangat dia cintai, menyesalinya.

_**Ah—dosa yang terlarang**_

_**Terus melukai luka yang tidak kunjung sembuh**_

_**Panah keadilan kemarahan**_

_**Menembus ke gadis-hitam kelam itu.**_

_**Malaikat jatuh yang tidak bersayap**_

_**Menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke perjanjian iblis**_

_**Sebagai pengganti untuk hidupnya**_

_**Meninggalkan satu helai sayap**_

_**Dia menyelamatkan gadis itu**_

_**Dan musnah**_

_**Malaikat jatuh yang tidak bersayap **_

_**Dan pengantin hitam yang berdosa**_

_**Bahkan setelah jatuh ke dalam jurang**_

_**Janji yang telah terikat diantara mereka**_

_**Menahan dosa tak termaafkan mereka**_

_**Ketika buah dosa jatuh kedalam kerusakan**_

_**Mereka dapat bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti.**_

**=Secret Black Vow=**

**Author's Note: **hai semua! AkaneMiyuki kembali berkolaborasi bersama songfiction! Bagaimana song Fiction kali ini? Aneh ya? Iyaa, saya merubah beberapa hal disini, seperti Disclaimer, penulisan, dan lain lain… hehehe… makasih sudah mau baca songfiction absurd ini, dan mungkin ga terlalu mengarah ke Angel!Rufus x Human!Edel ya… kaya lebih ke Angel!Elesis x Human!Edel dan Human!Rufus x Human!Edel… maaf sudah melancong jauh dari kenyataan XD tapi saya tetep bersikeras kalau ini adalah fiction EdelxRufus! Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa…

**Review! ^^**


End file.
